Nightmare and Daydreams
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: I don't own avatar or the episode! All credit going to the creators1 This is chapter 9 od book 3, some parts I added that aren't in the episode but, I thought it would fit! KATAANG ALL THE WAY! R'N'R
1. What this story is about

_**Don't you think it's weird that we only saw Ty Lee once to far? I do…..anyway this contains a lot of spoilers so don't read it if you don't want to know what chapter 9 in avatar is like! I don't own Avatar or the Episode!!! I'm going to leave out what Zuko and his gang were doing in this fic….so you'll have to find out on your own.**_**

* * *

STORY COMING TO A FANFIC NEAR YOU!!!!**


	2. Nightmares and Daydreams

_**Don't you think it's weird that we only saw Ty Lee once to far? I do…..anyway this contains a lot of SPOLIERS so don't read it if you don't want to know what chapter 9 in avatar is like! Anyways, on to the chapter! I don't own Avatar or the Episode!!! I'm going to leave out what Zuko and his gang were doing in this fic….so you'll have to find out on your own.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Book 3 Fire**_

_**NIGHTMARES AND DAYDREAMS**_

The Gaang was walking to their new ground were they were going to meet for the invasion. Appa groaned as they entered the land. Sokka looked as his map then looked up and said, "This is it….This is the official rendezvous point for the invasion force." The Gaang looked around the land that had sheep's all over it.

"How did you pick this place?" said Toph.

"Before we split up my dad and I found this island on a map. It's un-inhabited/" Sokka said while laying down on his sleeping bag after getting everything unpacked. "Good choose Sokka." said Katara while taking her hair out of it's Fire nation looking way/ "And we're here four days ahead of schedule."

"WAIT!" Aang jumped up using his airbending. "WE'RE A-HEAD BY FOUR DAYS!" Aang yelled looking around frantically! "THE INVATIONS IN FOUR DAYS?! Ughhh!" Sokka yawned and laid on his side. "Whatever….That's like four days from now….Let's just calm down and-" Sokka fell asleep snoring.

"Sokka's got the right idea Aang…We're here we're ready, the best think we would do know is rest." Katara laid down facing Aang. Aang looked around and groaned before laying down facing Katara. "I guess." He said. Aang soon fell asleep.

_Aang knocked down the doors to the war chamber. And airbended himself in as he looked at the face of the **deformed **face of the, so called, **Fire Lord**. "Your days of terony are over Fire Lord, I'm bringing you down!" Aang yelled. Ozai looked at him and laughed. "Really?! How can you plan on doing that with out your pants?!" He laughed again. Aang looked down and yelped before he covered himself. "Oh no!" Eye's started to surround him before they all disappeared. He started to back away from the room as his nightmare started to end._

_**DURING AANG'S DREAM**_

Katara got up and walked over to Sokka and shook him awake. "Umshing." Sokka moaned before opening his eye's to see Katara. "What's wrong Katara?" Sokka said while sitting up. Katara sighed. "I don't know what to do….How can I tell dad that I can….well, you know…._blood bend_?" Katara whispered the last part.

Sokka sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "I don't know….I don't think we should tell him at all until the right time…." Sokka trailed off. "Which would be when?!" Katara got up and started to pace.

"Can we talk about this in the morning when I can concentrate?" said Sokka before laying back down. "Oh…..okay." Katara walked back to her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Aang shot up and looked at his legs to see he had pants on. Aang sighed in relief as Momo appeared in front of him. "It was just a dream, Momo…..I still have my pants." Momo just chattered something. "Well," Aang got up. "I better keep training." Aang walked over to a tree and started to do some bending moves but without the bending.

* * *

It was morning for the Gaang and Katara and Sokka woke up from thumping. Katara opened her eye's and looked over at the tree Aang was pounding on. She walked over to Aang and said, "Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours." he answered still striking the tree. "I have a lot more skills to apply too to fight Ozai." Aang started moving around the tree striking it harder. "You know…There is such a thing as over training." Katara walked closer to him.

Aang punched the tree again and a pain went through his whole body before falling onto his back in the stance he was still him. Aang fell with a thud before all the branches and leafs fell to the floor and on him. Katara just stood their staring at the leafs Aang was under before Toph and Sokka appeared from behind her.

Aang shot up from the leaves and stared at them. "You don't get it do you?! My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any Fire bending! Not even the basics!" Aang yelled, his left eye twitching, putting a hand in Katara's face. Katara pulled then hand to his side. "It's okay Aang, the eclipse will block off Fire Bending anyway….You don't need to know it." said Sokka while laying down and staring at the map. Sokka picked his head up and looked at Aang. "Plus it's a stupid element!"

"Well, okay but I still have to work on everything else…..I better spend the whole day training." Aang bowed at them before creating an air scooter ad scooting away. Katara looked at Sokka and Toph. Toph just picked her nose and whatever she got she threw to the ground as Sokka just stared at Aang before pulling the map to his face.

* * *

It was night for the Gaang, three and a half days before they go to battle, when Aang returned to see everyone sleeping. Aang yawned before falling onto his back and saying, "G' night Katara, g' night Sokka, g' night Toph, g' night Appa, g' night Momo, g' night Appa and Mo-" "**GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!**" Toph yelled. Aang yelped before closing his eye's and having another nightmare. 

_Aang knocked down the door to the Fire lords war chambers. Aang snapped his fingers and smoke came into the room. Aang airbended himself in again and stopped in front of the deformed Fire Lord. "Your days of terony are over Fire Lord, I'm bringing you down!" Aang looked down at his chained pants. "And this time I brought pants!" Aang looked back up at the Fire lord. "So it seams….are you prepared for your….**MATH TEST?!" **_

"_MATH TEST! OH NO! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE MATH TEST! AHHHHHHH!!!!" Aang yelled._

Aang shot up and looked around. He placed a hand on his forehead and looked around. "I've gotta be ready." Aang got up and walked to the sheep fields. He walked around, in his airbending stance, the sheep that were around like a circle. Katara looked around and didn't see Aang so she went to see where he went.

She spotted him and walked over to him. "Aang….it's the middle of the night…You need to go back to sleep." "But I forgot my pants and my math test." Aang said still circling the sheep. Katara looked at him like he was crazy. Katara shook her head and looked at him. She grabbed his shoulder and he looked at her. Katara smiled when she said this, "Aang sleep. Please….For me." Katara turned Aang do she would place bother hands onto his shoulders. Aang blinked at her a few times then rubbed one eye. Aang looked down as Katara guided him back to camp.

* * *

_It was morning for the Gaang and Aang finally had a peaceful sleep….or so he thought. "Wake up Aang." said a person who us unfamiliar to him. Aang opened his eye's a little and saw Ozai. "Wake up, sleepy head." Aang rubbed his eye's. "You over slept, you missed the invasion." Ozai started laughing. _

Aang shot up. "Sokka get up I need to know what day it is!" Aang yelled while pulling Sokka's mouth. "What?! How'd talking-" Sokka shot up grabbing his sword and raised his hands before his face met with a rock.

Sokka fell to the ground with a thud. "Relax it's still two days till the invasion." Toph said while getting up. Katara got but a few seconds later.

"Sokka! You gotta get up and practice your rock climbing exercises!" Aang yelled while pulling Sokka's legs to get him up. "What?" Sokka looked confused. "In one of my dreams you were running from Fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff but you were to slow and they got you!" Aang yelled. Sokka got up and looked at Aang. "But that was just a dream! I'm a great climber!"

"THEN CLIMB THAT CLIFF! CLIMB IT FAST!" Sokka looked up and down the cliff and pointed at it. Aang nodded and smiled like he was crazy. Sokka walked over to the cliff while mumbling, "Stupid Avatar, Stupid cliff, Stupid dream. I can climb fast." Aang sighed in relieve. He looked over at Toph and Katara.

"DON'T DRINK THAT!" When Aang yelled that Sokka fell off of were he was and Toph spit the water out. Katara bended the water off of her. "WHY?! Is it poisoned?" said Toph crossing her arms.

"In my dream we were in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bath room! We died because of your tiny bladder!" Aang said while holding his private like he had to use the bath room.

He walked over to Katara and said, "And you need to started wearing your hair up! In my dream you got your hair caught in a train and-" "Aang!" Katara said sternly while placing a hand on his cheek. "I know your trying to help, but you really need to get e grip! Your unraveling!" Aang looked around and sighed. "Your right, I'm losing my mind."

"Like you haven't lost it already." Toph mumbled, when she said that Sokka fell off the cliff….again.

* * *

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I get more stressed! I'm like a growing snowball of nerves!" Aang said while playing with his fingers and pacing. "Well, yeah….that's because you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the _Badest Man on the Planet_ and you better win or we're all done for!" said Sokka looking away from the armor he was building Appa. "Sokka! Your not helping!" said Katara walking over to him and putting her hands on her hips. 

"What?! It's true and he knows it!" said Sokka while getting up and pointing at Aang. Katara slapped him I the head. She looked at Aang who was playing with his fingers, had bags under his eye's, and as shaking. Katara walked over to him and hugged him. "You know what! I got just the thing. Get ready to be de-stresified." Katara whispered into his ear.

* * *

"What do you feel?" They were in a _bbbbiiiiggg _earth tent, with a heated little lake, made my Katara, in their. "I feel…really warm." "Good, good….go on." 

"Like theirs this warm feeling around me, this heat….**like I'm in the Fire lords palace and he's shooting Fire balls at me! AND THE WHOLE WORLD IS BEING ENGOLFED IN FLAMES!"**

Aang fell onto his back panting. Katara looked up. "Maybe your stress is the kind you need to…..talk out."

* * *

"Sorry, I forgot you had baby skin….well theirs one other thing we can try." Toph earth bended a porckiypin into her hand. "Acupuncture." Toph smirked. Aang got up and screamed like a girl as he ran back to camp with his airbending.

* * *

It was night for the Gaang. "Thanks for everything guys." said Aang while bringing his knees to his chest and hugging himself. "So, do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good nights sleep?" said Katara while sitting on her sleeping bag. 

"Uhhhggg. I kinda think I sorta might slightly feel a little better……maybe" Aang looked down then back up. "Then our work here is done." Sokka yawned before laying down. Everyone soon laid down, including Aang who soon fell back into his nightmare.

_He was in his airbending cloths again flying on Appa, avoiding Momo who was 2000 feet bigger then them. Lightning was flashing everywhere. _

_Aang was now at the Fire Palace, he was in front of the room then he was in a black room and he saw Toph. Toph's hair blew out of her face to reveal her eye's. Her eye's were blank. No pupils. Toph disappeared to reveal Sokka running away before being absorbed into a wall. Katara was next but she was ignited with flames. Aang tried to save her but soon his feet were frozen, soon his whole body became frozen as the Fire Lord appeared ad un-melted him. Aang yelled before he fell into an ocean, when he hit the bottom it because a frozen surface, as he pounded on it, Zuko appeared above it, staring at him, Zuko looked like he did when we was chasing him…ponytail and all, except he was wearing what people wear when their in an Agni Kai. Just the Sozin's Comet past behind him._

_Aang was standing on a hill, looking over the earth kingdom, just then the comet him the earth, the earth became a rocky land with lava going through it._

Aang shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs! He woke everyone in the camp site up, including Appa and Momo. Katara and the rest of the Gaang ran to Aang. "What happened Aang?" said Katara. Aang was on all fours, his back facing them. "I-it's the nightmares! The-They just get worst and worst." Aang let a tear roll down his cheek. "Looks like it's time for another therapy session." said Sokka. Aang looked at him annoyed. "No! That won't help. _NOTHING _helps…..their only one think I can do! I'm gong to stay awake straight through the invasion." Aang started to twitch after he said that.

* * *

It was morning for the Gaang, again…..anyway, Katara was out of the cliff, staring at the ocean. Aang was walking around saying, "Invasion. All aboard for the invasion." when he past Katara. "Aang, you don't look so good. You sure you can't just lay down and take a little nap." Katara said while walking over to Aang. 

Aang turned to face her. "I told you. I can't go back to sleep." Katara walked closer to him. "Aang, staying up all night can't be good for you."

"Actually," Aang started. "staying up all night has given me time to think." Katara walked over to him. "And I've realized some big things Katara."

"What big things?"

"I see everything to clearly now…what really matters…why I'm really doing this…" Aang turned to face her. "I'm doing it to save the world but more then that! I'm doing it for the people I love." Aang walked to Katara. Aang smiled after he said this, "I'm doing it for you Katara."

"Aang, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…**I LOVE YOU!**" Aang kissed her. His eye's closed as she just looked shocked. When Aang pulled back he was surprised to see Katara smiling before she lunged for his lips. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both pulled apart and looked at each other. "What are we doing?" she said smiling. "What are hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time." Aang dipped Katara into his arms. "Babe, you're my forever girl." Aang was going to kiss her again.

"Aang?" Katara said. Aang opened his eye's to see Katara wasn't in his arms. "Huh?"

"I was just saying you should take a nap." said Katara looking strangely at him. "Oh….I guess I kinda just drifted off into a day dream." said Aang while getting out of the way he was in. "Oh, what was your day dream about?" said Katara. "Ummm…..me living under water…" Aang said. "Oh, sounds neat ,but, then why were you making kissy faces?" Katara crossed her arms. "What were you doing? Kissing the water or something?"

Aang looked away. "N-No! I was kissing….a….water…goddess! Yeah a water _goddess_!" said Aang crossing his arms and looking away, trying to hid the blush. "Oh….who was this water goddess?" Katara smirked. "Oh umm…..never mind." said Aang before walking away.

* * *

"HEY! I'm trying to build Appa, _your _bison, some armor so he doesn't have to go into the battle naked!" Sokka yelled.

* * *

They all looked at Aang weird as he talking to Momo like he was a lemur, and I mean Aang was a lemur talking to another lemur in lemur talk. "Aang?" Katara interrupted him. Aang looked over at them. "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake to long." said Sokka. "And your acting down right weird." said Toph closing her eye's and crossing her arms. The Appa said, "You've got to take care of yourself…you can't go in like this." Aang stared at Appa for a few second before yelling, "I JUST NEED TO JUMP INTO A COLD WATERFALL!AHHHHHHHHH!" while running away.

* * *

It was night when Aang returned to camp. Fog soon surround him as he saw a rock with fur all over it. He walked to it and jumped onto it. "Oh look…another hallucination…..an imaginary bed made out of clouds." Aang sighed. "Hey! It's real….we spent hours working on it." said Toph while crossing her arms. "We made it for you with the sheep's furs. A good night sleep will probably take the crazy away…..we…only hope." Sokka sighed after he said that.

"Look! You guy's keep telling me I need to sleep! But I can't! The invasion's tomorrow!" said Aang walking over to them. "Aang." Katara said walking over to him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "No Katara! Theirs still so much I haven't learned! I don't need sleep! What I need is practice!" He said taking her hand off of his shoulder. "Quick! Hit me!" Aang put his hands up in his stance.

Katara walked over to him and slapped him across the head. "That's why you need sleep, tomorrow you won't be able to focus." Katara guided him to hi new bed. "If you didn't hit him, I would have." said Toph while smirking. Sokka nudged her. "Listen Aang, you've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough." said Katara. "Oh, so what, I'm it cute any more?!" said Aang crossing his arms and smirking. Katara giggled. "You're cute too, but that won't help you defeat the Fire lord."

"You really think I progressed?" said Aang looking up at her. Katara nodded as Sokka said, "We all do, you can do this. Your ready." said Sokka. "You're the man Twinkle Toes." said Toph smiling at him. "Thanks guys." said Aang looking at Katara. Aang yawned before Katara guided him to the bed. Aang laid down and sighed. They started to leave before Aang said. "Katara? Can I tell you something?" Katara looked back at Aang and walked up to him. "What is it?" she said while kneeling next to the bed. "Thanks, for everything."

Katara smiled at him. "No problem." Katara started to get up before Aang pulled her back down. "And, I also wanted to say that I spent some time thinking while you guys were sleeping and I found out my I'm ending think war….I'm ending it for the people I love and well…."

"Aang what are you saying?"

"Katara, I'm ending this war for you…..I love you." said Aang before kiss her. Aang laid back down and said, "You know what…I think I am ready." and with that Aang fell into a nice dream.

* * *

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! IF YOU ALSO THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE IT PLEASE TELL ME. I NEVER SAW THE EPISODE AFTER THIS ONE THOUGH, SINCE I'M NOT FROM THE UK AND ALL, I'M FROM THE USA AND STILL LIVE IN THE USA! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
